The Child of Artemis
by Happykid44
Summary: When the Hunters come to visit Alison starts to get into fights with them. One day she disappears and no one knows where she is except Nico. The gods come to camp when he refuses to tell anyone where she is. *discontinued*
1. Meeting Alison

Nico's POV

One day I was standing on Half-Blood Hill, against the pine tree that sat there, feeding the dragon, Peleus, large pieces of red meat, still covered in blood. Yuck. I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around after handing Peleus another piece of meat. A young girl stood there looking at me with a nervous gaze. She had beautiful silver eyes and hair darker than black. Her hair was short and came up to her shoulders. She was wearing a short-sleeved, white t-shirt with a picture of a wolf on it. Black jeans covered her legs and she was barefoot.

"Hi, is this Camp Half-Blood?" she asked.

Her voice was soft but fierce.

I nodded. "Yeah, you a half-blood?"

"Yes. My dad told me to come here before he-he-he." She stopped.

"He died?"

She nodded, sadly. "He was attacked by a lion on a safari in Africa."

"Sorry. Hey, I'm a son of Hades. I can summon him if you want."

"Thanks."

I smiled. I put down the rest of the meat and showed her towards the Big House while Peleus ate the meat happily from the ground which confused me as to why I had to stand their bored to death (death is actually more fun than that) feeding him by hand (which Chiron had asked me to do) when I could've been practicing my swordplay.

I groaned and the girl looked at me curiously but didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alison Gates, yours?" she replied.

"Nico Di Angelo." I answered, smiling.

I looked ahead of me and my eyes widened. Maybe feeding Peleus wasn't so bad because being annoyed by her was worse. _Her. Her _was Jane Davidson. Daughter of Apollo. Leader of my fan club. We were close to the Big House so I grabbed Alison's arm and ran before Jane could see me. When I got to the porch I stopped, panting.

"Sorry," I apologized to Alison, pointing to her arm which had blood on it from the meat that had passed on to my hands.

She shrugged.

"I don't care about that. At least it wasn't my blood," she joked.

I smiled again which made me realize something. This was the start of a brand new friendship which I hoped would last long but that was saying something considering the fact my fan club beat up Annabeth just because she wanted to talk to me to tell me something. Annabeth had been my friend ever since Camp Half-Blood.

Alison looked me, a joking smile placed on her lips.

"Onto the room of impending doom," she laughed, before walking inside.

I smiled which surprised me. Four smiles in one day. I was going to make this friendship last a long time if I could.


	2. Finding Out

Alison's POV

Nico was a nice kid. I felt good around him. I looked at him. He had black hair but not as dark as mine. It came down to his ears, just a bit lower than that. He had dark brown eyes that almost looked black like a bottomless pit. I watched as he opened a door that was rewritten in Greek. It said Chiron. I frowned.  
"Is this the same Chiron who trained all those heroes in the stories?" I asked, bewildered when he said yes. "Isn't he dead?"  
"No, he got permission to become immortal to train demigods - that's us - as long as we need him to train us," he replied.  
My mouth dropped open. Training demigods for three thousand years was not something i would like to do as a job. Being alive for three thousand years was not something I could get over with. I wondered if he ever got sick.

Nico's POV

I laughed at Alison's amazed expression. She shot me a glare that lasted two seconds after it was given. I gestured her to walk in which she did taking in her surrounding, gasping when she saw Chiron. I smiled, not caring that Chiron had saw me and had raised eyebrows.  
"And who might you be, young lady?" he asked, mischief gleeming in his eyes as he smiled.  
"Alison Gates."  
"Ah, nice name." He looked at me. "Nico would you be kind enough to show Alison around and tell everyone the Hunters are coming today."  
At the mention of the Hunters, Alison gripped the table, hard enough to break it in half. In fact I think I saw a small crease begin to break. Sadly Chiron didn't notice it so he kept looking at me until I remembered what he had said.  
"Sure."  
He nodded and guided us out of the room. I looked at Alison who had her arms folded on her chest, her facial expression showed anger.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Everything is just dandy!"  
She stormed out of the room. I frowned.  
'What did i do now?'  
'Your ruining your chance to have a happy friendship. Run after her, stupid.'  
'You do know being my brain that makes you stupid too.'  
But I took my brain's advice and ran after I found her she was on the beach, glaring at the sea. I sat down next to her. She leaned against me, on my shoulder.  
"Nico, I'll tell you what's wrong if you swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," she said.  
"Okay. I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone about anything Alison is going to tell me," I replied.  
She nodded before gulping and said, "My mother is Artemis."  
I stared at her for a while letting that imformation sink in then I fainted.


	3. Meeting Thaila

Alison's POV

I waited for him to wake up.  
"Alison?" he asked.  
"No stupid. Your immortal grandmother who should be dead by now," I answered, with a small smile playing onto my lips as I joked.  
He frowned then smiled back when he realized I was joking. "Oh. How long was I out?"  
"Ten minutes. Don't worry i told everyone the Hunters are coming because Chiron found you laying here and asked me to tell everyone. He thought you were asleep."  
"Thanks."  
I helped him up.  
"So what can you do if your mother is Artemis and why do you hate the Hunters?"  
"I hate the Hunters because when I asked Artemis whether she'd have the Hunters or me she picked the Hunters over me. Without any hesitation. Then she camped outside my cave I lived in when I was coming here and i had to listen to her and Zoe-" I spat the name with digust "-tell others stories about all the hunts they've done together. After that i lost it. I went inside and told them to leave cause it was my territory and she allowed Zoe to attack me and beat me up," I gasped after such a long conversation.  
"Ouch."  
He put his arm around me and gave me a light squeeze. I made myself smile a half smile that faded as soon as I saw them. I growled when one of the came over to me and Nico. Nico nudged me giving me a look that said 'be good'. I sighed. the girl looked at us and motioned towards Nico's arm which had comfortably rested on my shoulder.  
"Something you forgot to tell me, cuz."  
"Cuz?"  
He looked at me. "This is my cousin Alison. She is the daughter of Zeus."  
She held out her hand. "Thaila Grace."  
I stared at her hand as if it bacteria and germs and bad stuff on it.  
She pulled it back when she realized I wasn't going to shake it.  
"Um. Oh yeah after lunch do you want to play some games in my cabin?"  
I was about to say no rudely and walk away when Nico bursted in and said, "Sure we'd love to."


	4. Beginning The Game

**Nico's POV **

I pulled Alison towards the dining pavilion and pushed her towards the Hermes table where she refused to sit down because some of the Hunters were sitting there so in the end I got Chiron permission and we sat at my table - The Hades Table.

"I guess I have to say hello to you brats. Hello. Today we will play capture the flag in honor of the Hunters coming to visit, after dinner. We have a new camper today. Alice Gomery," Mr. D said looking completely bored.

"Um, Alison Gates," he corrected. He looked at a piece of paper Chiron passed to him. "Due to some difficulties Alice will be staying in the Hades Cabin until she is claimed. Yea. Now eat!"

After everyone was done I dragged Alison, against her will, towards the Zeus Cabin.

"I'd rather die than go into a place that has hunters in it especially the Hunters," she complained. "I really don't feel like dying right now. So could we like figure out a plan or something."

"Alison, my sister was a Hunter, does that mean you hate her too?" I asked, hoping it would shut her up.

"She would be an exception but I haven't seen anyone that looks like you in a girly way. Where is she?"

"She's dead," I replied, blankly.

Alison shut up after that. When we finally reached the cabin Alison asked, "Do I have to go in there?"

"Yes. Now shut up and go in," I said and I pushed her in once Thaila opened the door. I ran inside and shut the door before Alison could get up.

She cursed silently under her breath. We sat in the circle and I noticed who was playing. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Jenny from the Hunters and David. Two more people walked in and sadly one happened to be Jane. The other one was Liam. He was from the Iris Cabin.

"Is this where we play the games?" he asked.

Thaila nodded and gestured for them to sit down which they did. Jane sat down next to me, close to me, a little too close. I scooted away from her and she scooted closer. I looked at Alison for some support who got up and sat between me and Jane. I thanked her silently.

"Here are the rules," Thaila began. "No one is allowed to dare the Hunters to kiss anyone. If someone dares you to do something that you don't want to do you have to kiss someone. Same rule applies if someone does truth."

"What if it is a hunter who doesn't want to do it?" Jane asked.

"You have to think of another dare for them," Thaila stated.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone nodded. "Who wants to start?"

Everyone looked at Jenny who sighed and raised her hand and with that we began.


	5. Finishing the Game

**Nico's POV **

Jenny thought of a dare a looked at me with a smile on her lips. i gulped, this was not going to be good.  
"Nico, truth or dare?" she asked.  
I frowned. "Um, i don't really know what to pick."  
"Good, i'll just make you do both."  
My mouth dropped open. "What!"  
She shrugged and explained, "For the dare you have to Alison and for truth you have to tell us how you like it."  
If i didn't do it i would still have to kiss someone anyway so I looked at Alison. She was glaring at Jenny. i nudged her and she looked at me and sighed. I leaned in and kissed her for who knows how long. I silently prayed time would stop right there and we could go like this forever. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. i pulled her closer to me wishing i could do this forever. when we pulled away for air everyone was staring at us, mouths dropped open.  
"How long?" I asked.  
"Three minutes." Annabeth replied.  
I untangled myself from Alison and waited until i remember that i had to do truth.  
"Um i don't want to do truth." i declared.  
Jenny smiled and pointed to Alison who was glaring at with so much force, if looks could kill Jenny would be dead.  
Alison looked at me and quickly kissed me on the cheek when i realized they never said where you had to.  
Thaila noticed to becaused she announced, "Everyone has to kiss the person on the lips!"  
I sighed at thought about who i wanted to dare. My eyes landed on Annabeth.  
she must have noticed because she muttered,"Truth."  
"Did you ever like Luke - as in love - before Percy came to Camp?"  
She bit her lip and kissed Percy knowing I would tell her to anyway.  
She broke apart from Percy and looked around the room.  
"Alison, Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What diffculties was Mr. D talking about?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
She gestured around the room for who she had to kiss.  
"David." Annabeth stated.  
Why was i so mad when she said David i don't know but i was glad when Alison kissed him for barely a second.  
And that's how it went on for the rest of the time until we heard the conch horn blast for dinner. i got up and helped Alison up. We walked to the dining pavilion slowly not caring that we were going to be late and no we weren't doing anything. Just simply talking about... things. When we got there we sat down, ignoring the dozens of stares and whispers that happen around us and we ate and Alison for the first time smiled ever since the Hunters came.


	6. Waiting and Talking

**Alison's POV**

I had a great idea for Capture the Flag and i wasn't gonna tell anyone or they would stop me and tell Chiron and i, sadly, wouldn't be able to play and NIco would be disappointed in me. Sad, I know I have had a sad life. anyway Capture the flag and i'm getting tired of saying Capture the flag so i'm gonna call it CTF for short. I walked into the forest. Me and Nico were border patrol because Percy wasn't allowed to play since the last incident with the Hunters and CTF... and the fact that he is invunerable.  
We walked over to the creek. Someone pushed me down and i hit the ground, my armor made a metal clanking sound. I looked up and it was a Hunter followed by three more. Before i could jump up and attack them Nico dragged me away, kicking and struggling to get out of his firm grip. When we finally got to the creek and we sat down and waited.  
"Alison, what would happen if you got mad at the Hunters again?"  
"Um, I don't know." i lied.  
We sat there in silence and simply waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And wai-  
"I'M BORED!!!" Nico shouted to the tops of his lungs.  
"WELL SHUT UP BECAUSE YOUR SHOUTING MY EAR!!!!!!!!!" I shouted back.  
He shut up and we waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
While we waited I decided to tell Nico what to do if I went crazy.  
"Nico." I waited for an answer.  
"Yes."  
"If i go crazy," I began.  
He cut me off. "Go crazy, what are you talking about?"  
"Just shut up and listen to me!" I demanded.  
"Okay." He gulped.  
"If I go crazy I want you to take me far away from everyone. Some place where they can't find me or see me, okay?"  
"Sure."  
We waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
"Why would you go crazy?"  
"You'll see."  
I remembered something. I turned to him.  
"Nico once you get me away from everyone run because what you see isn't going to be pretty."  
He nodded. "Okay."  
And we waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited  
And waited.  
He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. This was fun.


	7. The Wolf Inside

**Nico's POV**

I watched Alison and noticed things I really never should have noticed before. Like the way she pulls her hair back, behind her ear and how the moon seems to make her look brighter. The way her eyes shine while we talk and how she smiles brighter than the moon, how her shoulder pushes back her armor when it falls down.  
"Nico , Nico NICO!" some one shouted.  
I looked at Alison, she was looking at me with a curoius gaze.  
"Yes?"  
"You were looking, no staring at me this whole time. Why?"  
"Um, Uh, ah, well you see, I was, um, heh."  
She shook her head and laughed. "Come here."  
Her voice was very aluring. I moved closer to her. She smiled and did something that surprised me. She kissed me.  
I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist as she flung her arms around my neck. It was magical, better than anything I've ever felt before  
Sadly she pulled away from me for air, ruining my magical moment. I smiled and untangled myself from her and she leaned against my shoulder.  
Then we heard some shouting and the zipping of arrows. We stood up and got ready. Thaila walked out, looking at us.  
She was holding our flag in her hand. Alison looked very mad. She took a step forward and before i could do anything to stop her she jumped on Thaila. The flag fell out of her hand and Alison slowly brought the dagger she was holding up towards Thaila's neck. Thaila muttered something and Alison blew back by a big gust of wind, her armor fell off and the impact to the ground should've left her in a daze but all she did was stand up and smile. I heard some cheering but i didn't move. Alison brushed the dirt off her t-shirt  
and Chiron and everyone walked in and looked at us, the cheering stopped.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Thaila." Alison smiled and then she started to shake uncontroably. i remembered what she said. 'If I go crazy take me away from there.'  
I grabbed her and pulled her as she growled and snarled at everyone.  
When we were far away enough away I let go of her and she fell to the ground. Her eyes said run. But i didn't, I wanted to see what she meant about what i would see wouldn't be pretty.  
She grabbed at the ground and I stepped back a few steps.  
Her chest started pumping up and down like she was was being jump-started. Her eyes turned deep, dark shade of brown and during that small moment I had a small part of my heart grown with fear which i manged to fight and get it to go away. She was silent at first but now she growling and snarling ripping the grass, grabbing at the ground.  
She started to shimmer as if she was a hologram.  
I wanted to reach out but I was afraid. I understood what she meant by you won't like what you see. I didn't like seeing her in pain, I doubt anyone would want to see her suffer like this.  
She sprouted fur along her legs and arms and they grew longer and crooked reminding me of dog legs. I shook my head not able to comprhend what was going on and when i stopped I was looking at a big black wolf.  
"A-Alison?"  
The wolf looked at me and nodded. I fell to my knees as the wolf nuzzeled my leg.  
I flung my arm around her neck. Her fur was warm and soft.  
"Can you?" I gestured to her.  
Her furry head nodded and stepped back. Next thing I knew I was staring at Alison  
"Come on. Let's go." I pulled her towards me.  
She smiled and we walked away, her head leaning against mine.


	8. I Love You

**Nico's POV**

She looked at me while we walked and explained everything she could do.  
"I can travel with moon dust, speak to animals, become animals, use different animal instincts, um, I can turn people into animals, cause illenesses, heal people and whole lot of other stuff people forgot Artemis can do," she explained.  
"Cool," I replied.  
We walked out of the forest because Alison said no one except us was in there and everyone was in the dining pavilion. After about a two feet of silence I saw Percy and Malcom run towards us they grabbed our hands and pulled us towards the dining pavilion and I'm getting tired of saying dinning pavilion so I'm going to say dining room. It's just much more easier.  
I shot Alison a confused look as we were dragged while running towards the dining room. When we got there they roughly pushed us towards some chairs and i realized that Chiron was going to ask why Alison attacked Thaila, pulling a dagger on her for no reason. Alison must have noticed because she struggled to get out Percy's grip but couldn't so she glared at everyone then out of nowhere a lion pounced on on him making him lose his grip on her in which she used to start running away in which made Malcom let go of me to start running after her in which allowed me to kick him in the where it hurts most in which keeps making me say in which so I'm going to stop saying in which.  
I ran after her everyone stunned by Percy fighting to get out of the lions grip. I ran until she was back in my view and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. When she finally stoped she was at my cabin so I ran in to find Alison with my cell phone, tapping in some numbers. She threew it at me.  
"That," she began, "is my cellphone number, all right. Call me if they find out where I am going."  
"Where are you-" She cut me off.  
"Home!"  
I stared at her as she whispered in my ear where home was.  
"Don't tell anyone."  
I nodded and watched her run out the door with just her cell phone. She jumped into, turning into a bird and a stab of emotional pain with a hint of sadness longed into my sad words which I manged to find comfort in.  
"I love you."


	9. Redo

**Author's Note**

I have decided I am going to re-do the Child of Artemis.


End file.
